


In the Present: Not Quite Ready to Leave

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [8]
Category: Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. In this chapter, after spending some serious time together -- 15 years later -- it's time to part again.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> none - however, the first two parts contained warnings for 'consensual' (emotionally if not legally) underage (14/20) and fudging of ages (6 years instead of a rl!3) </p><p>
  <i>With a grin, Alex draws Luke's wrists up and gently but quite definitely pins them to the pillow. "Swordfights are very," he kisses Luke's throat, "very," and again, "sexy."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luke shivers, Alex's mouth shoving every last thought except 'more, please' from his brain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I've never actually gotten to do one," Alex adds, softly sucking now. "Maybe you'll give me some tips."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'll give you anything you want if you keep doing that," Luke whimpers, his cock kicking up between them. Again. God.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Present: Not Quite Ready to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

His body still feels flushed golden with pleasure, and Alex props his head on his arm, watching his lover's face while he lazily strokes down Luke's chest, then back up to his shoulder. Again. "Did I tell you that you grew up even more gorgeous than I expected?"

"I think you might have mentioned that a time or two," Luke says with a smile.

"I did? Huh. Guess I forgot, then." Alex heaves a sigh. "Just remind me not to tell you again."

Luke laughs and clumsily swats Alex. "No way," he says. "You have to tell me all the time. At least once a month." 

"At least?" Shrugging, Alex grins. "Yeah, maybe. I'll work on it." He trails his fingertip along Luke's jaw. "So, does that mean I'm going to see you at least once a month?"

"I certainly hope so," Luke says, making a soft sound at the touch. "More if I can make it happen and I'll do whatever I can to see it does." He cocks his head a little. "What about you? Will you hop the pond to come see me for a day or two?"

Alex nods. "I'm pretty sure you're worth it," he teases softly, but really he's pretty sure his true feelings shine in his eyes. "Do you know where you'll be working next?"

"After this? Germany, then Montreal," Luke says. "So we'll be on the same continent for a bit."

"Is Montreal on the west side of the country or the east side?" Alex asks, slowly combing his fingers through his lover's hair.

Luke grins. "East. Quebec. North of New York," he says. "It's still a jaunt but better than L.A. and Europe."

"Wait, Montreal and Quebec are the same place? Nah, forget it," Alex decides, because he's not going to spend his last few hours with Luke discussing geography, of all things. "In a couple months I'll be filming back in Sweden."

"For the one you were telling me about? With your dad and Kirsten Dunst?"

"Yeah. My character is going to be really interesting to play, I think. He's a... Um." Alex rolls to his back and links his fingers with Luke's. "I don't know, I guess you could say he's a beta male." He grins. "Not an alpha male. Different guy from who I'm used to playing."

"How so?" Luke asks, genuinely interested. "Who's your dad play?"

"He plays Kirsten's boss. I can't wait to work with him. And my role... He's kind of submissive, actually. But not in a kinky way," Alex clarifies, lest there be any confusion. "But, like, she's very obviously the dominant partner in their relationship, and he just wants to please her, but it's, like, emasculating. She doesn't respect him at all. Actually..." He snorts with laughter. "She cheats on him. On their wedding night."

Eyes going wide, Luke just stares at Alex. "Really? On their wedding night?" Holy fuck.

"Yeah. It's a Lars von Trier film, very fucking cool. The first part of the movie all takes place at their wedding. And then the second part only has maybe three characters in it." Alex grins at Luke. "I'm not one of them. It's Kirsten's thing."

"It sounds fascinating," Luke says, and it does, but he's still trying to figure out how the audience is going to believe _anyone_ would take Alex for granted.

Alex smiles and squeezes Luke's hand. "Now, you. What are you going to be doing in Germany and Montreal?"

"A remake of _The Three Musketeers_ – I play Aramis, and then a film called _Immortals_ , by the same team that made _300_." He bites at his bottom lip before admitting, "I play Zeus in that."

"Zeus?" Alex can't resist: he gets up and straddles Luke, bracing his hands against the bed and leaning down to lick at his lover's lips. "The all-powerful? Tell me more."

Luke laughs, nipping back. "It's with Henry Cavill. He's Theseus and he has to fight King Hyperion who is going to use this bow, this weapon of immense power, to release the Titans to get revenge on the gods for failing to save his family."

Alex shrugs. "I don't know who he is. Tell me about Zeus."

"What do you want to know?" Luke asks. "The other gods want to help Theseus but Zeus forbids them to. He says they have to have faith in mankind that they'll defeat Hyperion."

Alex waves a dismissive hand. "I'm solid with mythology," he assures his lover, settling back on Luke's thighs. "I want to know about _you_. Are they aging you for it? Will you do any special training? That kind of thing."

"Are you kidding? Zeus gets to be young forever, but when he shows up in human form, as an old man, John Hurt plays him," Luke says, smiling up at Alex. "And I have a ton of working out to do but not much special training. I have more with the horses and swords for Musketeers."

With a grin, Alex draws Luke's wrists up and gently but quite definitely pins them to the pillow. "Swordfights are very," he kisses Luke's throat, "very," and again, "sexy."

Luke shivers, Alex's mouth shoving every last thought except 'more, please' from his brain.

"I've never actually gotten to do one," Alex adds, softly sucking now. "Maybe you'll give me some tips."

"I'll give you anything you want if you keep doing that," Luke whimpers, his cock kicking up between them. Again. God.

Alex huffs a laugh. "Anything at all?" he teases, and scrapes his teeth over vulnerable flesh.

"Mm-hm," Luke says then laughs too, the sound ending on another moan.

"Tell me where I can mark you," Alex says, lifting his head to look Luke in the eye. "Somewhere it won't matter."

"If I can cover it with clothes, you're good," Luke whispers. "I've got another week."

"I'll buy you a whole truckload of turtlenecks," Alex promises, but they both know it's a joke. As if Luke would wear such a thing, day in and day out! Alex slips down Luke's body, lying on top of him, and begins licking at his chest, just to the side of his nipple.

"Oh, god," Luke murmurs, eyes closing, but he forces them open, forces himself to watch. "Mm. Mark me. Please. I'm yours."

Alex glances up to meet Luke's eyes, and licking turns to sucking. Softly at first, then harder, increasing in intensity.

Luke whimpers, arousal coiling hard at the base of his spine, Alex's hands on his wrists, mouth on his skin, going straight to his cock, to his head, dragging him under.

The press of Luke's cock against him draws a moan from Alex. He's already made a livid bruise, but it's not enough for him. He growls softly and then bites down, sinking his teeth into his lover's flesh.

"OhgodI'mgonnacome," Luke slurs out, barely managing the warning before he does just that, back bowing, cock spurting between them.

The suddenness of it startles Alex. But oh _fuck_ Another growl and he slides his lips down a bit, then clamps his teeth on Luke's chest while he sucks hard.

The second bite only lengthens Luke's orgasm, aftershocks shuddering through him, his cock jerking even when there's nothing left to spill.

With a groan Alex struggles against a shockwave of pleasure which threatens to overwhelm him. Pushing to his knees he roughly rolls Luke over. In an instant he covers his lover, frantically rubbing cock against ass.

"Oh, god," Luke blurts out, instinctively and shamelessly rubbing back. "Fuck me. Do it. Hurt me..."

Alex had thought only to get off like this, dry-humping his lover with skin on skin. Luke's words paint such mind-blowing pictures: force, blood, sheer feral triumph– Alex shouts and spills hot seed on his lover, overcome.

Luke moans as he's marked, a rough shiver shuddering through him. Reaches behind him for Alex's hand, linking their fingers together and pulling him in close.

God they're a fucking mess – sweat, semen, lube. Alex slips half off of his lover, keeping one heavy thigh thrown over Luke like an anchor.

"I think you killed me," Luke mumbles, completely blissed out.

"...'kay," Alex mutters. Little details like life and death don't seem terribly significant at the moment. _Moving_ , on the other hand... Yeah, that would pose a major problem. "That's cool, right?"

"Mm-hm." Luke chuckles, shifting only the bit needed to press a kiss to Alex's shoulder. "Very cool."

Alex grins into the pillow, so relaxed he feels like he could just drip off the bed like honey. He shuts his eyes, drifting in warmth and satiety and contentment.

Then his phone blares its alarm.

Luke whimpers, eyes flashing open, the sense of dread almost instantaneous. They've been living in this bubble for the past week, making all sorts of promises about what they're going to do when parted, and now Alex is leaving, those promises to be put to the test. Fuck. "You need to grab a shower before you go," he says softly, smiling, forcibly tamping down his fears.

Blindly reaching out, Alex slaps the nightstand a few times before locating his phone, and then instantly shuts off the alarm. He's trying to clear the trill of notes from his mind, like he can somehow take the moment back, deny its existence. But the sound seems to echo in his skull. "Yeah," he says softly, and nods. "You're right." He disentangles himself from the blankets and head into the bathroom without a look back, hunching in on himself and trying to keep it all together.

Luke pulls on jeans and a t-shirt, makes the bed and moves the clothes Alex laid out earlier onto the covers. He heads downstairs to the kitchen, putting together a sandwich, a bag of nuts and some baked goods which he sets by the front door.

Getting dressed, Alex tries like hell for solid denial even as he prepares to leave. Leave Luke. After barely a week, but all those years in between, all that time he spent dreaming after their first star-crossed encounter... He frowns and pulls on his trainers, looking around the loft to make sure he hasn't missed anything. "Luke?"

"Down here," Luke calls out, moving to the bottom of the stairs. "I put some food together for you. Just a sandwich and stuff, for the flight."

"Thank you," Alex says softly, at the bottom of the stairs before Luke has finished speaking. "That was really thoughtful." He takes his lover's hands in his. "I need your phone."

Luke starts to ask why but instead just pulls it from his pocket and hands it over. He's trying to stay positive, not break down in front of Alex, but it's hard. He wants to say he'll come with him. That he can fly back next week before _he_ starts work but Alex doesn't need him clinging like that, doesn't need any distractions while he's starting shooting.

Alex dials in his Los Angeles number. "I don't know what the country code is wherever you'll be, but this is my number." He presses the button to send the call, then pulls his own phone from his pocket when it rings, with a grin for Luke. "Now I've got you." 

Luke smiles. "And you'll call me whenever you can. Regardless of timezones," he says, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck.

Alex nuzzles Luke's throat, arms around his waist. "And you'll call me," he says, "every time you wank thinking about me." He slaps his lover's ass.

Luke laughs. "You're going to have a lot of calls if I do that," he murmurs, a light shiver running through him at the slap.

"Good. I want you to call me. I want to talk to you every day," Alex says, letting himself sink into a moment of daydreaming. After a moment, though, he pulls back with regret, and kisses Luke hard on the mouth. "I will see you soon."

Luke nods. "The second I'm back to work, we'll make plans," he promises, kissing Alex again.

"Yes." A car horn sounds outside, and Alex looks towards the door, then back at Luke. "The cabbie, you think?"

"Yeah." Luke nods. Fuck. He kisses Alex hard again. "I love you," he whispers, without thought, the words no less true for it. But his eyes widen and he swallows hard. _Fuck_.

In an instant Alex's heart swells near to bursting, and he takes Luke's chin in his hand. "You won't regret that," he promises, giving his lover a firm kiss. Then he shoulders his bag and walks out the door.


End file.
